This invention relates to an animal support apparatus, and has particular application to apparatus for supporting a cow in a standing position.
When stock are sick or immobilised, it is desirable to maintain them on their feet. It is also desirable to hold stock in an upright position, in a restrained fashion, for treatment. Previous methods of lifting or suspending stock, for example a hip fitting type of harness lifter for use on cows, have not proved to be satisfactory. Clamping against the animal's hip is at least considered to be unpleasant and uncomfortable for the animal and can cause damage to the animal.